This invention relates to cuff pressure monitors and tube assemblies.
The invention is more particularly concerned with pressure monitors for measuring the pressure in cuffed medico-surgical tubes, such as endotracheal tubes or tracheostomy tubes.
Tracheal tubes are used to transmit anaesthetic or ventilation gases to a patient, such as during surgery, or to provide an airway to the trachea when the patient is breathing spontaneously. These tubes often have a cuff around the tube close to the patient end which is inflated to seal with the trachea so that gas flow is confined within the tube. The cuff is inflated and deflated via a small-bore lumen extending along the tube within its wall which opens into the cuff close to the distal or patient end, and is connected to one end of an inflation line close to the proximal or machine end of the tube. The other end of the inflation line extends outside the patient and has a connector and an inflation indicator in the form of an inflatable balloon the interior of which communicates with the interior of the inflation line. The cuff is initially deflated and, after insertion of the tube into the trachea, is inflated by means of a syringe or similar device coupled to the connector, which administers a measured volume of air. This causes inflation of the cuff and the indicator. The indicator provides visual evidence to the clinician of the state of inflation of the cuff.
These tubes may remain in place for some time and the pressure within the cuff can change during this time. The pressure may increase because of diffusion of anaesthetic gases through the wall of the cuff. Alternatively, the pressure may decrease because of leakage. Although the inflation balloon indicates large changes in pressure of the cuff, it is not very sensitive to small changes in pressure. It is desirable to be able to maintain the cuff at the correct pressure because too high a pressure can lead to damage to the tracheal lining, whereas too low a pressure can allow leakage of gas between the tube and the trachea. Pressure gauges are available which can be coupled to the connector at the machine end of the inflation line but these are generally bulky and expensive. Their size and weight make them unsuitable for attachment to a tube long term.